universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Vote-Off's (Smash Bros Lawl: New Beginning)
These are the vote-off's for Smash Bros Lawl: New Beginning. Possible Character Vote-Off (Ended): This is a vote off with the first characters to be Possible Characters (Along with Possible that don't have pages). But Anger and Owen can't join cause there movies aren't out yet. The Voting:http://strawpoll.me/4385617 Results: Winner:Movie Spider-Man (3 Votes) Runner Up's: 1.Comic Book Guy (2 Votes) 2.Dr.Claw (2 Votes) 3.Goofy (2 Votes) 4.Vacuum Luigi (2 Votes) 5.Vivi (2 Votes) 6.Zim (2 Votes) Next Time, the Empty Slot. (Suggest a Character) Empty Slot (Ended): The Slot (First 30):http://strawpoll.me/4403720 The Rest:http://strawpoll.me/4403747 Results: 1. 2. 3. 4. Empty Slot Round 2 (Ended): The Round 2 Slot:http://strawpoll.me/4467421 Also, these characters are not going to be apart of the next Empty Slot: Team Rocket (Reason: These characters were the most close to being in the next slot, but the reason there not was cause the set would get confusing) Vivi (Reason: Kenneth said he might do her, but like Team Rocket, she was close on being in the next slot. The rest weren't close to returning in atleast the next one) Mr.Incredible (Reason: I wanted to remake him cause his set didn't have much stuff from the movie. But he already had a Text and Read set) Best Grinch (Reason: I changed him from a normal to a joke. But the reason he's out is cause The Care and Feeding of a Grinch is awkward) Tennis Ball (Reason: I thought him as a tag-team with Golf Ball was weird, but he's out cause he won't be a interesting choice) Jaws (Reason: More fetting as a Playable Character with a page without a lawler) Pet Monkey (Reason: Dosen't sound like a popular idea to do) Movie Mario Bros (Reason: Haven't seen the movie, but I know it's not very good) Spider-Mans Replacements (Ended): Spider-Man was originally going to be in the game. But the Movie version came first. And it well be weird to do him after the movie version instead of before. The Voting: http://strawpoll.me/4446574 Winner: Note: There was a mistake where what NES Mario was from. It was supposed to be Original Mario Bros Game. Update: DIC Mega Man is Disqualified cause of me thinking he was the other cartoon version. Spider Man's Replacement Part 2: Welcome to Part 2 of the voting, I was very surprised of the amount of votes I got for part 1. But for now, 4 characters remain who well win? Well it be: The Original Version of the Mickey Mouse of Video Games? The main character of one of Cartoon Network's modern cartoons? The Green Hawk from the Sonic Franchise? Or the popular educational character? We Shall See? Part 2 Voting:http://strawpoll.me/4504875 The Roster Debate (Ended): This is where you vote for a vote-off of characters that's seen in Fanmade rosters but don't have a actual lawl game. They are Lawl with Garterbelt 4 (The Wiki one), Lawl Galaxy, and Lawl Extreme. Lawl with Garterbelt (Pick 3 Characters): http://strawpoll.me/4532107 Lawl Galaxy (Pick 3 Characters): http://strawpoll.me/4532217 Lawl Extreme (Pick 3 Characters): http://strawpoll.me/4532253 The Roster Debate Part 2: Results: Lawl with Garterbelt: 1.Chibiterasu 2.Lemongrab Lawl Galaxy: 1.Koopa Troopa 2.Strong Bad Lawl Extreme: 1.Darkwing Duck 2.??? As you saw, where having a tiebreaker vote-off! Lawl with Garterbelt (Pick 2): http://strawpoll.me/4571429 (Closed) Lawl Galaxy: http://strawpoll.me/4571442 (Closed) Lawl Extreme: http://strawpoll.me/5073143 Empty Slot 2 Veterans and Newcomers: (Ended) Veterans: The Voting: http://strawpoll.me/4663158 Predictions: 1.Dr.Rabbit 2.Ronald McDonald 3.Zim 4.Carl Fredrickson Newcomers: The Voting: http://strawpoll.me/5073346 Predictions: 1.Hades 2.Conker 3.Barney 4.Goku Empty Slot 2 Part 2: (Ended) Welcome to Empty Slot 2 Part 2. Before we get to the Semi-Finals, let's do the Tie Breaker Round. First, the Veterans, Rocko and Team Rocket get to join the Semi-Finals cause they got 2 votes. Veterans Voting: http://strawpoll.me/5173767 (Which 8 of these canidates well Join Rocko and Team Rocket in the next round) Predictions (I'm Also Predicting How Many Votes They'll Get): 1. Carl Fredrickson (With 4 Votes) 2. Dr.Rabbit (With 4 Votes) 3. Ronald McDonald (With 4 Votes) 4. Zim (With 4 Votes) 5. Paper Mario (With 3 Votes) 6. Red Ranger (With 3 Votes) 7. Captain America (With 3 Votes) 8. Sylvia (With 2 Votes) Now Onto the Newcomers, Nobody got 2 votes, but atleast 20 characters got 1 vote. Newcomers Voting: http://strawpoll.me/5173918 (Which 10 of these canidates well join the Semi-Finals) Predictions: 1. Hades (With 4 Votes) 2. Conker (With 4 Votes) 3. Ace Bunny (With 4 Votes) 4. Oogie Boogie (With 3 Votes) 5. Fred Flintstone (With 3 Votes) 6. CDI Bowser (With 3 Votes) 7. He-Man (With 3 Votes) 8. Q*Bert (With 2 Votes) 9. Iron Man (With 2 Votes) 10. Rule Breaker #1 (A Wrestler) (With 2 Votes) Happy Voting. See You Next Week! Guest Character's Voting: The Kings of Lawl: (Ended) While your voting for Empty Slot 2, vote for characters you want to see as Guest Characters. Let's start with the Most Populer Lawlers. Chin's Lawl: http://strawpoll.me/5174620 1st Place-5th Place well be Starters. 6th Place-10th Place well be unlockables. 11th Place-15th Place well be DLC. YTPGuy's Lawl: http://strawpoll.me/5174730 1st Place-4th Place well be Starters. 5th Place-8th Place well be Unlockables. 9th Place-10th Place well be DLC. Lawl X: http://strawpoll.me/5174949 1st Place-5th Place well be Starters. 6th Place-10th Place well be Unlockables. 11th Place-12th Place well be DLC. Lawl Nova: http://strawpoll.me/5175078 1st Place-4th Place well be Starters. 5th Place-8th Place well be Unlockables. 9th Place-10th Place well be DLC. Guest Character Voting: Text and Read: First Here's the Results. (Also, I put them in order on how fitting they are for my game) Chin's Lawl: Starters: 1.AVGN-2 Votes 2.Nicolas Cage-2 Votes 3.Hitler-2 Votes 4.Mama Luigi-2 Votes 5.Nostalgia Critic-1 Vote Unlockables: 6.Hank Hill-1 Vote 7.Billy Mays-1 Vote 8.Weird Al-1 Vote 9.Leonidas-1 Vote 10.Zoolander-1 Vote DLC: 11.J Jonah Jameson-1 Vote 12.Toon Bison-1 Vote 13.Frollo-1 Vote 14.Gaston-1 Vote 15.Dr.Wily-1 Vote YTPGuy's Lawl: Starters: 1.Spongebob Squarepants-2 Votes 2.Wreck-It-Ralph-2 Votes 3.Michael Jackson-2 Votes 4.Patrick Star-1 Vote Unlockables: 5.Dark Helment-1 Vote 6.Toon Dr.Mario-1 Vote 7.Cosmo-1 Vote 8.9-Volt-0 Votes DLC: 9.Annoying Orange-0 Votes 10.CDI Link-0 Votes Lawl X: Starters: 1.GWHGEAH-2 Votes 2.Fluttershy-2 Votes 3.Sora-2 Votes 4.Stewie-1 Vote (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7a7sVtnPQug) 5.Mr.Bean-1 Vote (How did he win?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFQCYpIHLNQ) Unlockables: 6.Abridged Kaiba-1 Vote 7.Jen Masterson-1 Vote 8.Konata-1 Vote 9.Trip-1 Vote 10.Abridged Marik-1 Vote DLC: 11.Stinkmeaner-1 Vote 12.Robbie Rotten-1 Vote Lawl Nova: Starters: 1.60's Spider-Man-2 Votes 2.Dipper Pines-2 Votes 3.Dr.Doofenshmirtz-2 Votes 4.Captain N-2 Votes Unlockables: 5.Sheldon Cooper-1 Votes 6.Timmy's Dad-1 Vote 7.Elsa-1 Vote 8.Toon Guyrush DLC: 9.John-1 Vote 10.Yzma-0 Votes Now, onto the Voting Super ARC Bros Brawl's Voting: http://strawpoll.me/5215846 1-10 well be Starters. 11-20 well be Unlockables. 21-25 well be DLC. Lawl with Garterbelt's Voting: http://strawpoll.me/5215848 1-10 well be Starters. 11-20 well be Unlockables. 21-25 well be DLC. Super Wagegannon6 Bros Brawl's Voting Note: Between Plum and Ace Ventura, I accidently wrote Homestar Runner twice, it's supposed to be Homer Simpson, but Homer might win anyway's cause of the accident, he's awesome anyway's. Maybe i wrote Homestar Runner twice instead of Homer Simpson cause there name's are similar.: http://strawpoll.me/5215849 1-10 well be Starters. 11-20 well be Unlockables. 21-25 well be DLC. Elite Warrior Battle Royale's Voting: http://strawpoll.me/5215850 1-10 well be Starters. 11-20 well be Unlockables. 21-25 well be DLC. Happy Voting! Empty Slot 2 Part 3: Welcome to Empty Slot 2 Part 3. Let's Get to the results. Veterans: 1.Zim-4 (I was Right! He did get 4 Votes) 2.Randall-3 Vote 3.Carl Fredrickson-2 Votes 4.Slyvia-2 Votes 5.Paper Mario-2 Votes 6.Doodlebob-2 Votes 7.Ronald McDonald-2 Votes 8.King Candy-2 Votes Rocko and Team Rocket also made it to Part 3 cause they got the most votes in Part 1. Newcomers: 1.Owen-2 Votes 2.Oogie Boogie-2 Votes 3.Conker-2 Votes 4.Ace Bunny-2 Votes 5.Fred Flintstone-2 Votes 6.Q*Bert-2 Votes 7.CDI Bowser-2 Votes 8.Carl-2 Votes 9.Black Suit Spider-Man-1 Vote 10.Iron Man-1 Vote Now Here's the Voting's: Veterans: http://strawpoll.me/5247626 Newcomers: http://strawpoll.me/5247630 5 characters in each category well go to the Final Round. Have Fun Voting! Results well come next week.